Octavia's Boobs Gone Viral
Quotes Octavia's Boobies Get Exposed Octavia: Well, this is going to be so easy. Josh: Come on Octavia, you can do it! (Octavia rides the surfboard machine, then Fang jumps out and eats her bikini top) Dick: Oh my god, yes!! Lance: Nice tits! (laughs) Octavia: Oh my god (screams), somebody has eaten my top! Jessie: (takes pictures on her iPhone) Nice, these pics are going on Facebook! Barbara: I second that. Josh: Oh gross, those melons are disgusting! Put a top on you slut! Octavia: Chris, could you please stop this machine, I wanna get off! OMG, Octavia's Chest Has Gone Viral! Octavia: I can't believe Fang ate my top and everyone saw my boobies. Perhaps I should hop onto YouTube and watch Miley Cyrus videos. Octavia: What's this? (gasps) Topless Surfer Girl on TD Quartz, and it's already gotten over 6 million views! This means over 6 million people have seen my unmentionables. Whoever uploaded that, I'm gonna shove my goddamn fist far up her vagina! CJ: Don't worry sis, I'm sure this will be a thing of the past in the next few days. 3 days later... Octavia: Hmm let's see... WHAT THE!?!? Topless Surfer Girl Tribute Videos! Oh shit, my topless incident has gone viral. (cries) Meanwhile... Barbara: (laughs) Look at this girl re-enacting Octavia's incident! Jessie: Yeah, I've seen that video. I'm watching this video called "Topless Style". Jessie and Barbara: Woah! Barbara: Ha! I just saw her nipple! Jessie: That's fucking sweet! Barbara: Wait till we tell our friends on Facebook about this! Octavia Gets Embarrassed Octavia: Hey Danton! Danton: Hi slut! Octavia: That's odd, why would he call me a slut? Byron: Hey everyone, it's the Topless Surfer Girl Slut! (points at Octavia) (All the boys laugh and wolf-whistle at Octavia) Octavia: (groans) How could this day get any worse? 4 hours later... Tyson: (sees Octavia) Slut! Slut! Slut! Slut! Josh and Derry: Slut, Slut, Slut! All Boys: (Chanting) Slut! Slut! Slut! Slut! Slut! Slut! (Octavia cries and runs away) Near Suicide Octavia: I'm gonna go on Facebook to find out who's been causing everyone to bully me today. Octavia: What's this? (reads) "Hey guys, check out this topless slut!" (gasps) Barbara Morinah, how could you? Octavia: (reads another comment) "Octavia is the biggest slut in 2015." Jessie Yoshida was also involved? Those bitches are going to fucking pay! 3 hours later... CJ: Octavia? Hello? Where are you, dinner's ready. (He sees Octavia lying on the driveway, unconscious) Oh shit, mom, dad, we have to call 911! Octavia attempted suicide!! Meanwhile... Barbara: Hey, somebody commented our videos that we uploaded on Facebook. (reads) "Way to go you assholes, thanks to you Octavia nearly committed suicide"? Oh shit! We didn't mean to push her that far! Jessie: We have to apologise to her at Hollywood Hospital. 2 hours later... Octavia: Hi bitches. Thanks for humiliating me as 'The Topless Surfer Girl Slut'. Jessie: Octavia, we came to apologise for embarrassing you online. Barbara: Yeah, we're sorry for cyber-bullying you on Facebook. Octavia: Nice try, but I'm not forgiving you two after all of this humiliation. Now go, you two are the biggest bitches I've ever seen. Trivia Gallery Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes